A Family Reunion
by thisaccountisold
Summary: America hasn't seen any of his states in forever, so what happens when he organizes a family reunion. T for foul language.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: So yeahhh dudes I figured all the states needed some story time so umm... this chapter is the kinda prologue and every chapter I'll tell you that you can refer back to incase you forget about like what a state OC looks like or so forth. Yeah there's no OC's in this chapter except for the mentioned ones...yeah so read and review..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia_

* * *

><p>America tapped his fingers on the table at a local McDonald's. He hadn't seen any of his states in forever. A toothy grin spread across his face he had thought of the perfect idea.<p>

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Yes! A family reunion!

-The next day-

America had successfully convinced his boss to give him a little over a week off. He parked his car and stepped out breathing the fresh forest air. he walked over to the cabin which he'd be sharing with three of his states. He put his stuff away and pulled out a pen and his to do list he marked of something and grinned.

His to do list now read:

'_Put stuff away- Done_

_Invite All States- Done_

_Decided Sleeping Arrangements-_

_Complete To Do List-_'

He sighed and thought, _Fifty divided by four is ummmm...Twelve remainder two...I think..._

He found a piece of paper and wrote:

_'Cabin One- Me, Alabama, Alaska, Arizona  
><em>

_Cabin Two- Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut  
><em>

_Cabin Three- Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Hawaii  
><em>

_Cabin Four- Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa  
><em>

_Cabin Five- Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine  
><em>

_Cabin Six- Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan, Minnesota  
><em>

_Cabin Seven- Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska  
><em>

_Cabin Eight- Nevada, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico_

_Cabin Nine- New York, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio_

_Cabin Ten- Oklahoma, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island_

_Cabin Eleven- South Carolina, South Dakota, Tennessee, Texas_

_Cabin Twelve- Utah, Vermont, Virgina, Washington_

_Cabin Thirteen- West Virgina, Wisconsin, Wyoming'_

America sighed, now he just had to wait for his states to arrive.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note: SO yeah! heads up for next chapter Imma introduce California, Nevada, Washington, Arizona, and Colorado<br>_


	2. We're Here!

_Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! So epic of you guys!  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia_

* * *

><p>America grinned upon seeing a yellow hummer pull up to a parking spot. His states were arriving.<p>

Out of the drives side of the car appeared a boy, with semi- curly blond hair and teal eyes. He looked to be roughly seventeen, he was roughly Americas height. He wore a rather fancy looking suit complete with dress shoes, and sunglasses.

"Sup' Cali!" beamed America.

"Hello, Alfred," said the boy, California, while he was texting.

Next a tan skinned boy with, semi-curly hair like California, and he had dark brown eyes. He looked much like California, but he appeared to be part native American. He wore a loose white tank top, a pair of jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Hello Benji!" said America with a slight wave.

The boy just grunted and said "I'm Nevada, not Arizona."

"Uhhh...sorry," said America.

Next out of the car was a girl with long dark hair, and bright blue eyes. She wore a long yellow sun dress, and a pair of flip flops.

"Hi Colorado!" said America enthusiastically.

"Hi big brother," she said with a grin.

Next a boy with chine length orange hair, and green eyes stepped out of the car. He wore a t-shirt that said something about Ron n' Fez.

"Uhhh...Hello, Washington," said America, to the very grumpy looking state.

"Hello father," muttered the state in between his ranting about missing the Ron n' Fez show.

Finally out of the car stepped a boy that looked identical to Nevada but with white hair and pale skin.

"Hi Benji!" said America hoping her got it right.

"Hi papa!" squeaked Benji, also known as Arizona.

California popped the trunk and pulled out his luggage, as did every body else. America lead them to each of there cabins, and once they found out who'd they'd have to be sharing a cabin with, they all groaned in disappointment.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note: This chapter failed... Refer to this chapter for California, Colorado, Arizona, Washington, Nevada<em>

_Here's some more about the states in dis' chapter:_

_California(James "Cali" Jones): California is a technology obsessed teen that is always almost texting or on a computer._

_Colorado(Carol Jones): Colorado is a usually shy and quiet girl, she acts more up-beat around her big brother America though._

_Arizona(Benjamin "Benji" Jones): He is a lot more liked then his cousin, Nevada, and he is actually quiet a fun guy._

_Washington(Blare Jones): He is absolutely obsessed with the radio show Ron n' Fez and is actually rather a grump._

_Nevada(Kenneth "Kenny" Jones): He looks much like his cousin, Arizona, and is often mistaken for him.  
><em>


	3. Howdy! We've Arrived!

_Authors Note: Ehh...I forgot to say what states I was gonna introduce so this time it's Utah, New Mexico, and Texas..yes only three next time I pormise there'll be more..Kay?  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia_

* * *

><p>America sat in a fold out chair and was now awaiting the next group of states. he saw the next car, pick-up to be exact, pull up. he grinned upon seeing the familiar faces of Texas, Utah, and New Mexico. His grin widened as Texas stepped out of the drivers side.<p>

Texas had deep brown, very straight hair and bright teal eyes that glinted with mischief. He wore a plaid flannel shirt, jeans, brown cowboy boots, and a white cowboy hat. Next a blond girl(her hair was in two braids) with sapphire blue eyes stepped out, she wore a purple sundress, sandals, and a black cowgirl hat, she was definitely Utah. Next a girl with very long shiny black hair, dark skin, and dark eyes stepped out, she wore a baggy t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes, that was New Mexico.

"Howdy!" said Texas.

"Hola!" greeted New Mexico.

"Hi," said Utah very simply.

"HI!" shouted America, a tad bit over eccentrically.

Utah just stared blankly at America. Meanwhile Texas and New Mexico had pulled there bag(s) out of the bed of the pick-up. Utah grabbed her bag out of the truck and sighed, this was gonna be a LONG week and a half. America lead them to the cabins they'd be staying in, they didn't really complain though. America remembered something so he lead them and the previous states who had arrived(Authors Note: Hehe I'm to lazy to type all the name XD) on a tour, it covered every place they needed to know about.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note: This chapter failed much like the last one XD just bare with me until they've all arrived... Refer to this chapter for Texas, Utah, and New Mexico. I felt racist when I created New Mexico since I've never been there and know little about it.. P.S. This chapter was rushed like all of them until all the states have been introduced...<br>_

_Here's some more about the states in dis' chapter:_

_Texas(Tex Jones): He is slightly over eccentric, much like his father. He is a hard worker but also fun loving.  
><em>

_Utah(Maralynn Jones): She is kind of a blank person and is often expressionless, though when she chooses to have a vocabulary, it consists mainly of cuss words.  
><em>

_New Mexico(Marie Jones): She though, sometimes shy is a very exciting person and is always planning stuff that usually fails.  
><em>


	4. Well it's kinda obvious now! Isn't it?

_Authors Note: Dang it I forgot what states I was gonna introduce again... this time it's Idaho, Montana, Oregon, North Dakota, South Dakota, Wyoming, and Alaska_

_This chapter is dedicated to my mom since today's her birthday so her home states(Though she doesn't like to admit) Oregon is gonna act like her Ohh and a little note to those who read my letter fic, Montana is fifteen in that though in this she is eleven 'tay?  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia_

* * *

><p>America and his already arrived states, soon he saw a suburban pull up! He grinned he knew exactly who that car belonged to, North and South Dakota. He saw the twin blond figure of North and South Dakota appear out of the car. They came followed by two brunettes, one boy and one girl, each had blue eyes, and glasses, those two were definitely Montana(Girl) and Wyoming(Boy). Next out of the car was a girl with sandy blond hair, and brown eyes, she was Idaho. Next was a roughly ten year old girl with very light blond hair(Much like Russia's) and teal eyes(Much like America's). Finally was a black haired figure with red eyes, he was Oregon.<p>

America grinned as he saw them all fighting, as they tried to get their luggage out of the cars trunk, he announced over the fighting, "HELLO NORTH DAKOTA, SOUTH DAKOTA, WYOMING, IDAHO, ALASKA, OREGON!" he announced loudly then added, "oh and Montana!"

One by one they each said Hello, and retrieved there items out of the trunk. That's when America noticed Alaska was clutching her heads as though they had headaches.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I sat in a car for at least five hours with idiots who thought it would be a lovely idea to sing the fun song," the girl said with a rather bad attitude.

"Well cheer up or I'll sing the fun song!" America said with a some-what twisted grin.

"Fine," Alaska grumbled.

"That wasn't very cheerful, final warning," grinned America.

Alaska nodded and plastered a fake grin on her face. America finally showed them to their cabins, they chose there beds and put there stuff away.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note: Fail! Though I did kinda' get into writing mode for this... Kay I have a little extra information, this is gonna play out some-what like on of my families reunions. Kay so next chapter all the characters that are already here are gonna interact okay, oh and sorry for this chapter being so short.<em>

Heres about the charries in this chapter:

_North Dakota(Lex H. Jones): He is fun random ALL the time(Some-what like Montana even though she doesn't admit it), and his existence irritates Montana._

_South Dakota(Travis S. Jones): He is a lot like his brother, though you just have to add the major perverted-ness._

_Idaho(Sharon J. Jones): She is a potato lover and always has on at her side, so yeah, she is also a major partier._

_Wyoming(Kyle J. Jones): He is well, kinda quiet, and almost always in a bad moment, though occasionally he gets hyper._

_Montana(Melora R. Jones): She is shy and quiet at first, then random and fun. North Dakota's mere existence irritates her.  
><em>

_Alaska(Jinx F. Jones): She is usually in a good mood, unless of course the people she's around start acting like idiots, then she gets kinda pissy._

Oregon(_Jacob T. Jones): He is a fun person to be around, and is actually kinda' of a parent to Montana, North Dakota, South Dakota, Wyoming, and Alaska._

_Yeah so bye for now!  
><em>


End file.
